


Crucifix

by leonpaladin



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall takes the chance of being alone in the convent to relieve themselves of sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucifix

A few months ago, this wasn't like this.

It was sweet, slow vanilla love-making back then: The two of them shuffling under the sheets until it was almost dawn, until they were sore and had to retire to spooning the rest of the day. Back then it was soft kisses and quiet murmurs of affection, low-octaved moans and sweaty foreheads, and hearty giggles post coitus. During those days the feeling was an insatiable craving that occured repetitively and in rapid succession.

But now? It's just a mere memory.

Now it was only stolen kisses in the hallways, hoping no one could see them. Every touch now was savored, every burn became etched into their minds, and every day that passed seemed to build the frustration even more. The carnality was almost at its epitome; the lust and primal hormonal instinct almost in the brink of exploding.

Then, the chance came.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Niall grunted as Liam pushed him hard against the wall of the older lad's room in the convent. His blue eyes were already wide in excitement, his fingers fumbling on the buttons of Liam's plaid shirt while Liam undid both of their jeans' buttons. Their breathing was staring to get heavier, nervousness and lust getting the best of them. They only had so little time.

While the priests were on a conference at the next town until the afternoon, the two of them volunteered to stay. It was an oppurtunity they cannot miss. Yeah, it was sinful as hell and they loved it. So they locked themselves inside Liam's room right after the priests have left.

They were both naked now, their erections rubbed against each other so rudely. And as Liam rutted onto Niall against the wall, grinding their midsections together like there was no tomorrow, the wooden object fell from its nailed position on the wall, clanking to the ground. They both paused for a moment. Cheeks flushed, their eyes shifted from each other's gaze and to the crucifix on the floor. Niall was about to say something when Liam kicked the wooden object under his bed.

"I don't really care right now," murmured Liam. "Fuck all of this."

Niall couldn't hide the horror on his face when Liam said those words but then their lips touched and somehow the guilt was washing away. Before long, Niall was writhing to Liam's fingers slipping in and out of him, his legs wrapped around the older lad's waist. His nails dug onto Liam's bare shoulders, hardly caring if it would leave a mark.

Liam sucked the skin of Niall's neck, nibbling lightly, not wanting to leave something that wouldn't fade quickly. As he carried Niall's weight, Liam proceeded to suck on Niall's nipples, one after the other. And then he fingered him some more before he carried him and laid him on the bed.

"Ready?" Suddenly there was nervousness coating Liam's voice. But when Niall nodded, the hesitation disappeared and he slipped his throbbing member into the blonde lad underneath him. He stayed still for a moment before slowly easing himself in and out of Niall.

"Li," Niall whined. "Faster...harder..."

Liam complied, hooking Niall's legs over his shoulder, impaling himself deeper into Niall. The blonde lad couldn't do anything but to whimper, toes curling every time Liam hit his prostate. He was writhing underneath the boy who was not only his lover but his best friend. The though of him being inside, the two of them connected as one was enough to make Niall feel the coiling sensation in his guts.

And it may have been the best orgasm he ever had since forever.

Liam continued on thrusting into him, his motions getting wilder by the second. The older lad bent down and took Niall's lips into his. And with a loud groan reverberating in his throat, Liam came inside the blonde beneath him and crashed on top of him.

It was an hour later that woke up, Liam picking Niall up from the bed and carrying him to the shower. As the warm water washed away the evidences of their carnal relationship, Niall reached up and kissed Liam softly, tears unmistakably trailing down his cheeks along with the water.

"What's wrong?" Liam whispered, worried he had hurt Niall.

But the blonde shook his head and kissed him again. "I'm just so happy."


End file.
